Dawn of the Lion
by Prymoor Echo
Summary: After Zira and the outlanders are victorious in the fight for the pridelands, she puts a faction/ hierarchy system in place. Kion, The rest of the Lion Guard and the banished lions come up with a plan to turn the tables and earn back their land.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the Lion

By: Prymoor Echo

 _So before this begins I just want to say that I know this isn't what the Lion King FanFic community sees often, and i know that this story is a little more imaginative. If you'd like to see more of this, just tell me and i'll consider making more chapters in the future, if not then I guess this will be a confusing one shot._

We thought that it was over, that they had no chance. We thought we would win, and just that everything would be peaceful until it happened again. I'm sure you remember the rainy day that flooded the sky, when the outlanders went into battle with us, the pridelanders. Well, us the pridelanders... lost. It would've been different if Kiara and Kovu were there to completely stop the chaos. No, they ran off never to be seen again. It would have been great as usual.

From that fight, we lost a great leader. A leader that was brave, fearless, and loving. That leader was my dad. Zira got lucky, her final swings knocked him unconscious and the lions continued to beat him on the ground until they knew he was dead. I mean there was biting too but I'm not going to get into the gore yet. Now it seems like the kings die traditionally. I wasn't told about Ahadi, my great grandfather, but I remember my mom talking about it. The fact that he was executed from an unknown sickness. Mufasa died by Scar causing him to fall off a cliff, and now Simba by extreme violence by the outlanders.

After the death of Simba, Zira immeadiatley took the throne by force by fighting Nala and the other lioness. None prevailed and Zira said that she will change any rule she wants to. Including on how this pride works. Improvement or not, Zira took a path in which each current and born lion was assigned... well a faction or heirarchy placement if you will because the pride population grew rapidly. From there on each lion that was born into a specific 'faction', belonged to that 'faction' forever, unless those specific lions are told otherwise by a general or maybe even Zira, it was truly a quite rare occasion.

The Shadowforce faction is...what you could call the government or pride leaders. You might of guessed that Zira belongs there and that's correct, Kions best friend now enemy Kamari also belongs to Shadowforce. The Chaosglade faction is the military guild filled with the fiercest and bravest lions, but because of Zira and her new rules, the pridelands turned into a place where you couldn't do anything but eat, drink, sleep, and breathe. The Nightcloud faction being the exploration faction. The Retribution Shifters which is a faction that is occupied by lions who left, or in Zira's eyes, betrayed their faction and became criminals. Stonelight (The rich), Earthmanes and Midnightshade (Middle Class) , and Twilight Striders (The poor) as the lions and lioness who are just a part of the pride. Forgotton Cry as the banished or the new outlanders, and of course The Lion Guard as the rebellion faction.

The Lion Guard consists of Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Nala, Sarabi, and other past prideland lions that are a part of Forgotten Cry. Nobody knew that there was a Lion Guard. It was officially disbanded years ago. Although it had to be brought back because of this absolute travesty. All the Lion Guard did was think of plans that could help stop Zira, but after the past 2 years of planning, and thinking... there was no solution. Until one idea changed everything. An idea that would soon free everyone from Zira and her reign of terror.

"Hey... hey, hey, hey, hey. This could actually work guys." Kion gasped. "What, tell us!" Fuli and Beshte begged. "Well first off, stay with me. Anyways, the factions all have a signed general, even Forgotton Cry, but they're with us. So maybe if we eliminate these general, then there will be no generals to keep the factions under control. When there are no more, we will be lead straight to Zira and we will be able to get our back." Kion explained. "OK... two things Kion. One, won't Zira just easily replace these generals immeadiatley? And two, who will be the king, I mean it can'te Kiara since she and Kovu ran off, your mom can't and if it's you, it won't work since you don't have a wife." Ono asked.

"I've done my research and it takes a month for Zira to get generals trained a placed in the specific factions. I don't have an answer for that second one though, maybe we'll figure it out while doing this plan." Kion responded. "But Kion how will we... um... kill these generals?" Fuli questioned. "We could maybe figure out the generals weaknesses and strengths and match our strengths to their weaknesses. What I mean is that two of us will be assigned to kill, which I don't recommend, throw the general out of office, or I guess kidnap the generals and... yeah." Kion explained. Everyone nodded understanding. "Well I'm in." Fuli implied. "Me too!" said Beshte. "You'd have to be a fool to not join this." Bunga yelped. "Let's do it." Ono said.

"Who's the first general?" Bunga said curiously. Kion thought for a second while getting some paint from the herbs Rafiki uses, and a place to write on the wall. "Why don't we start at the factions that are the least guarded or well the least worried about. We don't want a huge amount of infamy right away." Kion replied. "Soooooooo?" Ono prolonged. " The Twilight Striders, General Taj 'The Exalted'. A male lion who is strong, and strategic. He usually has one or two bodyguards with him, but I don't know if he has any weapons with him. So we can maybe find a hideout to them quiet. Beshte and Fuli can take him on easy, but we have to figure out a way to make ourselves incognito when we leave the crimescene, we don't want anyone remembering our faces. We'll also need a rendevous point, in which we can confront him." Kion implied.

"Alright I could figure out the rendevous point." Ono said. "I have a friend who can make really good masks and body paint. We'll be able to easily throw them off our backs just like that." Beshte implied. "I'll be as fast as I can to see any sign of weapons. I might also sneak into an office or barrack of his." Fuli whispered. "I know a few places where those bodyguards will be completely hidden." Bunga said. Kion smiled, knowing that this will be successful. "Well, are you guys ready?" Kion asked. "Yes!" All four of them roared.

 **Hope you all enjoyed, if you want this to continue please tell me, and if you don't then well... I guess this will be one weird one shot. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	2. Chapter 2:Taj 'The Exalted', Malika

Dawn of the Lion

by Prymoor Echo

Chapter 2: Taj 'The Exalted'

 **A/N: If you want to see upcoming stories or have questions about me or some stories,** **you can follow me on Twitter, or like my Facebook,** **just search my name(I'll see about other social media). Also there has been a few questions I would like to answer now for the story:**

 **"... Where are the herds? What is with Sarabi and Nala? How come no revolution occurred during the two motherf***ing years of Zira's rule, and if one DID happen, why isn't Zira expanding her security and attempting to find Kion, Ono, Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte?" - Israeli4Sure**

 **Answers: of the herds moved on although a few do come and go. 2. I don't exactly have a reasonable answer about Sarabi and Nala, but I guess I was going for a 'I give up' kind of deal. 3. There weren't revolutions for two motherf***ing years because (I know i didn't say this last chapter) most of the pridelanders were killed, so the Pridelands were outnumbered, and thought that it was impossible to do anything except live with the outlanders or stay loyal to Nala and Sarabi. 4. Zira isn't expanding security and attempting to find The Lion Guard because absolutely nobody knows about this revolution except Forgotton Cry. Sorry that was long.**

After about 2 days everything was set into place. Ono found a secluded spot in between two rocks just outside of the Twilight Striders territory. Beshte's friend pounded up just about anything colorful and painted everyones bodies in designs, from swirls to any optical illusion. Masks that only covered their eyes ( except Kions) were created as well, Kion was given a fire mask that even had a little purple swirls on it, Fuli with a purple moonlight mask, Beshte acquiring a toxicity green mask, Bunga recieving a creepy clown mask, and Ono an orange and pink lightning found some daggers to maybe paralyze the generals and allowing any of The Lion Guard to capture the generals, and Bunga found a cave to keep the bodyguards prisoners.

"OK guys, we have everything we need. Now if you guys are in trouble, you can either hide, or whistle as loud as you can... Ono you can just make whatever sound as long as we know it's you." Kion explained. All the participants put their face masks on and were anxious to start chaos in the new Pridelands. "Like I said 2 days ago, Fuli and Beshte will capture. Also everyone will get the chance to take generals prisoners. So Bunga when Fuli and Beshte knock out the bodyguards, you will swiftly carry, or drag... whatever you'd like, and make sure they're in the cave. Ono will keep watch the rendevous point from the air, and I'll make sure nobody is following anyone, helping anyone in need and joining all of you when the General will be taken out of the Twilight Striders territory." Kion explained. "Alright, let's go." Kion said.

Everyone ran/ flew to their positions and easily filled their jobs. Fuli and Beshte staying on the ground. "I hope Kion was right about us being the perfect people the fight." Fuli said worried. "think we are in my opinion, I'm practically a tank going in there, and your, well... incredibly fast. He WILL surrender." Beshte replied. Fuli smiled and immeadiately became more confident. Taking cover in bushes and behind rocks, Fuli and Beshte were ghosts charging towards the Twilight Striders territory town hall. "It's almost midnight. He should be coming out those doors in a few minutes." Beshte told Fuli.

After waiting those few minutes, the door swung open, with Taj the golden fur, and brown mane lion walking as fast as he possibly could. Fuli and Beshte tailed Taj until he stopped dead in his tracks. Taj looked back to see his bodyguards gone. "Atu, Gahiji? Where did you two go?" Taj whispered. The fields were empty, and it was so silent that any animal could go crazy in a matter of minutes. Taj looked around to see if he could find anything out of place. Taj found paws prints the stopped and then what he thought were drag marks. Right as Taj started to follow the tracks Beshte and Fuli cautiously followed him making no sound what so ever. Minding twigs and rocks that inhabited the ground Beshte and Fuli stopped in the near by bushes to see Taj looking behind him. Taj suddenly looked back, giving Beshte and Fuli the chance to capture him.

Now away from where animals were sleepand could hear any type of commotion, Beshte and Fuli hopped out the bushes. "Are we guardless, Mr. Taj?" Fuli spoke normally. Taj was startled and spun around to see the two rebels standing casually. "Who are you... and what's with the face masks?" Taj asked acting as tough as he could. "Oh nobody really, just one Hippo and Cheetah that you should be worried about." Beshte cleverly replied. Taj was confused since he thouht that he was one of the most powerful lions there was in the pridelands. Taj chuckled. "Really, a fat, slow Hippo and a powerless Cheetah? I should be the one who's worried?" Taj questioned. Fuli dashed towards Taj and swept him off his feet to the ground. "Yes." Beshte said.

Taj picked himself up and was ready for battle. Beshte stomped and charged toward Taj. Taj tried to dodge but Beshte was to fast and just turned straight for Taj. Beshte stepped on Taj like a bug squashing him. Gasping for air Taj tried picking himself up again, but this time Fuli sprinted towards him and Taj was immeadiatley bashed in the face sending him flying feet away. Taj now flat on the ground wasn't moving. "You know, that was too easy, like I honestly feel like any animal could have taken him on." Fuli said. "Yeah, I'm guessing he wasn't trained very well." Beshte replied.

Kion, Bunga, and Ono were spotted by Fuli about a few hundred feet away. "Did you get him?" Ono squawked high in the air. "Yep, but I think that this was useless, any animal could've taken him on. We literally didn't even get hit once." Beshte bellowed. "Well, there's one down at least. Let's take him to jail." Kion implied. "So what will all the Twilight Striders do now?" Bunga asked. "I'm going to get my mom and maybe my grandma to tell them to be free, and to not worry about anything, with Taj gone." Kion replied. It was silent for a few minutes. "Guys, I can't believe this is actually working right now. I mean, I couldn't believe that we didn't have this idea before though." Ono said. "Let's just say that it was about time to have Zira impeached." Kion said.

"Ooooooohhh, I'm so proud of you guys!" Nala roared. The Lion Guard smiled. "You know, you five will be heroes if you pull this off." Sarabi implied. "Well, we thought we should do something." Kion said. Nala giggled. "Anyways who's next?" Nala asked. "Uuuuh... what do you goes think? Midnightshade or Earthmanes?" Kion proposed. "I'd just go with Midnightshade." Beshte answered. Kion nodded his head in agreement. "OK, then we're after General Malika "The Angel." We're gonna have to find out her attributes and when we can possibly strike. "I'll see if I can find out where we can find her." Ono said. "I'm pretty sure Bunga and I can find out her attributes. Since Bunga's small, he could easily hide and find out what she's good at. I can just be fast and always follow her as well." Fuli implied. "OK. Beshte and I can figure out our stradegy's and assignments this time. Depending on how she fights, and in general, who she is." Kion explained.

The Lion Guard seperated to create another successful rebellion, soon the Midnightshade will be free and there also being another step closer, to Zira's downfall. Let's just hope that Malika won't be completely over powered and capture us instead us capturing her.

 **Hey Lion King Community! Hope you relished this edition of Dawn of the Lion I indited for your faces! Also if you'd like to ask questions about any stories or just want to be updated on stories** **you can follow me on twitter or like my facebook page.** **Thanks!**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


End file.
